


希腊爱情故事 1

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 2





	希腊爱情故事 1

六月，大陆内部非同寻常地灼热，温度直逼40℃以上。海岛气候温和湿润，但此刻正是它最干燥的时期。  
卫宫从雅典坐红眼航班连夜赶到地中海一个小小岛屿上，飞机过低的空调温度让他觉得自己有点感冒。走出机场过冷的环境，迎面扑来他熟悉的温暖海风，久违的新鲜的，略带腥味的气流使得他心情舒畅，连日的烦恼似乎都随着这股洋流一并吹散了。他把机票叠好，放进背包夹层，深呼吸几口，往巴士站走去。  
他的确是来度假的，一个无限期长假。他手里握着摄像机，身上还穿着件西服内衬，脚踩皮鞋，有些滑稽可笑。不过这里是圣托里尼，一个放纵自己的地方，每个人都投以理解的目光，每一个被普拉达逼疯的社会齿轮都清楚人类对卸下重担的渴望。  
卫宫是他们之中幸运又不幸的一员，他遵循本能返回安乐窝，在这里养精蓄锐，然后又带着日本人特有的严肃性格重新投入到他的工作里去。他是个优秀的人，不愁找不到工作，准确地说，只要他不逃避，工作就会自动找上门来。  
这次当然不例外。  
他坐着外表漆成黄色的巴士，一路顶着上午十点的阳光摇摇晃晃。巴士里混合着汽油，Subway薄饼（芥末味），爆米花甜腻的味道，熏得人直发吐。卫宫把头移出窗外，看了一会儿湛蓝海洋，开始拍路过村镇里的景色。比起被摄影师拍腻了的大海，他更愿意看看那些朴实民众和难民，他们是真实存在于陆地的东西。  
他们坐的这辆巴士油门不太好，半路总是停下来重新发动，就这样磕磕绊绊磨蹭了一个半小时，卫宫终于坐到了费拉的巴士总站。  
他在飞机上只吃了个餐包当早点，现在饥肠辘辘，只想着找个餐馆先填饱肚子，无暇顾及自己还没预订今晚住的酒店。这会儿从海滩来的游客又刚好从山下回来，人们吵闹着拥挤过来，他正站在街口张望，被一大群人携裹着往商业街深处走去，Nikolas、Kapari Wine Restaurant, Lombranos,.眼前一个又一个“营业中”晃过他的眼前，他几乎要被蓝白色建筑迷花了眼，连有人拉开了他背包一半拉链也不知情。  
看来这个小偷不止想要卫宫那一点钱，拿走钱夹后，他一直跟随在男人的背影里，就在卫宫准备进入一个叫“Rakadiko MeRaki”的餐馆，把摄影机带子从脖子上取下来时猛地撞了他一下，抢过卫宫脱手飞出去的相机。  
“嘿！站住！有小偷！”  
卫宫大叫一声，立刻转身去抢带子，他没能看清兜帽下的脸，小偷就迅速跑开了。他试图冲过重重人群，可那小子身板灵活，又长得矮，在一大群来自美国、英国、中国的肥胖游客中格外不起眼。那混账左突右窜，很快便消失在了人群里。这时游客才骚动起来，人们纷纷打开自己的旅行包查看是否丢失了物品。  
他彻底跟丢了小偷，甚至无法再前进一步。  
卫宫站在海岛烈日中，恼怒地把墨镜取下来，泄气模样活像渔民挂在桅杆上晾晒的章鱼。  
有人拍拍他的肩膀：“老兄，你弄丢了什么东西？”  
“钱包和摄影机。”他有气无力地回答，那只手离开了，游客们向他投来怜悯目光。  
一阵风从他身边掠过。  
不是海风，圣托里尼气候宜人，但不代表正午时分的太阳会像盆地里那么温柔，此刻这股风饱含拥挤人潮的温度，从卫宫身旁过去时劈头盖脸喷了他一身，他甚至没看清那人的样貌，只见一个蓝头发，穿着夏威夷风格衬衫的男人冲向商业街尽头那个小黑点。  
“你可要等着我啊！”他边跑边喊。  
一大批游客渐渐走远了，下一批还没有从街角走过来，看热闹的本地人也都散了，回到自己经营的餐馆酒店里，其中一两个走过来，用蹩脚英语对他比划“别担心”。卫宫对他们笑笑，站在原地，一直等到那个蓝头发青年用五分钟时间跑过去，再用五分钟时间跑回来，手上拎着他的钱包和摄像机——他甚至还穿着拖鞋，提着一个塑料袋，里面的东西在蠕动——是条鲜活的大西洋鲑。  
“给你。”他把东西还给卫宫，看起来像是只散了个步，而不是跑了两千米。  
“谢谢，非常感谢你！”卫宫想和他握手，青年不耐烦地挥手挡开，“这么点小事。”他抬脚就往那些游客方向走，“我还要照顾自己的生意，再见啦，黑小子。”  
“喂......”卫宫急匆匆地拉开钱包，想给他一些钱作为答谢，可那人转头便消失了，他抓着一把零钞左看右看，叹了口气，准备把钱放回钱夹时又突然愣住。  
他将钱包翻来覆去，最终绝望地确认，自己的银行卡，手机和大额钞票全部都不在里面了。  
  
夜晚快要来临，卫宫坐在巴士总站，感到十分怅然。他在总站周围的快餐店里吃了一份汉堡套餐，就这样，零钱也告罄，他连坐车回机场的钱都抠不出来。男人在湿乎乎的夜风里狠狠抹了几把脸，突然感觉到手上有点凉。  
一场大雨很快砸中了费拉市，卫宫来不及躲就被从头到脚淋了个透心凉。人们尖叫着打开雨伞，躲到酒店里避雨，只剩他一个人孤零零坐在护栏边，还滑稽地穿着西装。  
卫宫捂住脸，前所未有的挫败感袭击了他。  
整个巴士总站熄灭了大部分灯光，外围就剩下最后一间超市亮着。卫宫走了进去，向收银员说明原因后得到了委婉拒绝跟一块华夫饼和热可可，因为他浑身湿漉漉的很难打扫。他蹲在门口，狼吞虎咽地吃光了它们，空调让衣服变得很凉，风一吹就冷得他浑身发颤。  
他吃完晚餐后就坐在原地不愿动弹了，困顿得连伸在外面的脚也不想收回去，卫宫才不管自己多像个流浪汉，当一个人倒霉透顶的时候，他根本不会在意旁人的眼光，况且现在也没有旁人看得到他。  
偶有几个从附近酒店出来的年轻人到超市里买吃的，他缩在一个不起眼的角落，双手交叉，把肩膀靠在墙上打盹，头老是滑下去，他睡得并不踏实。朦胧中潜意识告诉他似乎有个认识的人走进了超市，卫宫兀自与睡梦争斗了一会儿，一声大得过头的希腊语招呼让他彻底清醒过来。  
上午他刚见过面的高瘦男人正踩在超市台阶上和收银员说话，语速很快，声音快活高涨。他说话时不停地摇头晃脑，和花花绿绿的衬衫搭配显得生动过头。上午他穿了一条一侧拴着铁链的皮裤（嗯......卫宫难以恭维他的品味），这会儿为了方便在水里走路换成了蓝色短裤，脚上倒还是夹着那双拖鞋，花衬衫外边套了件蓝羽绒服御寒。他也许是在聊天，一边哈哈大笑，一边撑起伞轻佻地说了句再见，吹着口哨从水泥矮梯走下来，从两耳边垂下来的银耳坠晃晃悠悠。他可能觉得背后有点儿不对劲，在马上要走开的地方停顿了一下，往背后看了看。  
他看见坐在地上试图往阴影里多挪动一点的卫宫。  
卫宫一骨碌从地上爬起来，尴尬地笑笑：“嘿，没想到还能见到你。”  
“发生了什么……不、不不不不你别说了，我明白了，这狗娘养的婊子，”男人面无表情地骂道。“他肯定已经坐船回了雅典，该死，狗屎。”  
“呃。听我说，你已经帮我拿回了摄像机，没必要这么自责。”卫宫说。年轻人看了他一眼，寒冷，糟糕，湿答答，一副刚从哪个海底遗迹潜水回来的模样，别人看了都像活见鬼。  
真是活见鬼。他这么想着，扬了扬脖子：“跟我来啊，伙计，看来今晚只有我能收留你了，你还在等什么？”  
  
他们在越下越大的暴雨里并肩行走，共同撑着一把粉红色蕾丝小伞，蓝头发说卫宫刚从超市空调里走出来，最好把全身都盖住，否则保不准会发高烧。他半边身体都湿了，可他不在乎，还是一路走一路吹着口哨，无所畏惧，提着塑料袋——卫宫看过了，这次里面换成了酒。  
男人注意到他在看自己的手，“要喝吗？”他把袋子提到他眼前，“威士忌，爱尔兰产，整个费拉只有这家超市卖。”  
“不用，谢谢。”卫宫摆摆手。  
“好吧。”蓝头发又放下去。  
他带着卫宫穿过整条商业街，转入一条小胡同，蓝白基调的建筑和墙壁隐没在雨水中，难以辨识白天的美丽姿色。他们又钻进一个狭长道路，海风的味道变得愈发强烈，从下层通道一拥而上。四周星星点点地散落着昏黄灯光，那些灯光来自不同建筑，酒馆，居民区，灯塔。卫宫走过一间房屋，屋里传来父亲和孩子的谈话，混杂在雨点落在屋顶的敲击声里，酒吧的喧闹穿过雨幕遥遥回响。  
他们又转过一条街，终于靠近其中一个亮点。那是一家旅馆，带着一个小花园，花园里里种着许多繁盛的热带植物，迷迭香、百里香、苹果树、仙人掌、雏菊，一颗有半人高的芦荟立在墙边，几乎占据了整个院子三分之一，一只母鸡缩在那宽大叶片下避雨。男人把伞递给卫宫，走过去打开栅栏门让他先进去。一楼是间餐馆，头顶写着“Emer的旅店”，风扇慢悠悠地转动，一个女孩趴在其中一张桌子上，手边散落着大学化学与大学生物课本。男人让卫宫先上楼，去一楼尽头的卧室冲个澡，自己悄悄走到柜台后面拿了件衣服，轻手轻脚盖住她。  
卫宫走上楼，这次脚下换成了木楼梯，这楼梯看起来年久失修，他得尽量放轻脚步才能不发出声音。他在楼梯口左右环顾一圈，左边尽头的房间门开着，灯光就从那里泄露出去，他又站了一会儿，等着男人一起上来。  
“那儿。”男人站在楼下见他不走，用左手指了指，发现卫宫只是想等他，便舔了舔嘴唇，自觉地爬了上来，指指他的湿背包，“我去给你拿我的衣服，嗯，我猜你需要内裤？”  
他一下子憋红了脸：“当、当然。”  
“哈哈。放心，我不会嘲笑你亚洲人一点也不开放，或者其他，blabla，之类的……”男人压低声音说，和旅馆一样显示出了昏昏欲睡。他们钻进那个房间，屋里摆放着不少女孩用的化妆品，周围很安静，只有雨点拍打窗户玻璃，“我一般睡楼下，你知道旺季房间总是一票难求，我就把自己的房间留给了招来的服务生——没错，就是她，这里离学校太远了，通常暑假她都在这儿睡。不过我洗澡还是会到这里洗，来吧，别害羞啦。”他把卫宫推进浴室。  
卫宫做梦也没想到，开头令人绝望的夜晚后半段却变成了美梦，他舒舒服服地洗了个滚烫的热水澡，穿上帮他把摄像机抢回来的恩人送过来的衣服。吹风机也暖烘烘，熏得人犯困，他吹干头发以后走出浴室，蓝头发正在拍打被套（在他洗澡时男人肯定换了崭新的被套和床单），桌上摆了一杯热威士忌。  
“喝点儿热酒有助睡眠，”他见卫宫出来，掀开被子一角，“你姑且算我的客人，这会儿没有多余普通房间让你住，只能勉为其难叫你睡主人房了。”  
“那个女孩怎么办？”  
“她去隔壁旅馆睡啦，我给了她订房间的钱。”男人说。  
“我……我真不知道该怎么感谢你才好。你帮我追回抢走的东西，没有你，我现在连能当抵押的物品都没有，和一个流浪汉没什么两样，现在你又收留了我。”  
卫宫走到床边，拿起酒杯一饮而尽。  
“别在意那些了，你就当我是个喜欢给流浪汉送吃食，乐善好施又不求回报的傻瓜吧。再说，看见你那个样子，又有谁忍心把你丢在那儿呢？”  
“别这么说，在你发现我之前是超市里那位先生把我请出去的。但他是个好人，他给了我华夫饼和热可可作为晚餐。”卫宫苦笑，“对了，我还不知道你的名字。”  
“啊，他和我不一样，他只是个给老板打工的人，别怪他。”蓝头发漫不经心地说，“库·丘林。”  
“我是卫宫士郎，您好，库·丘林先生。”他说，他们互相握了握手以示尊敬，“日本人？”库·丘林挑眉，“看来在赤道上工作的时间不短，哈？”  
“还有不少人以为我是被日裔收养的孩子。”  
他们小声笑起来，“好吧，有趣的朋友，时间不早了，”他说，“你一定累了，去床上睡一觉，喝了威士忌既不会冷也不会再感冒。明天你得去补办银行卡和手机，毕竟我只是个小旅店的老板，这儿可不是一辈子都免费。”  
“我会把今晚的钱补上，还有那杯威士忌，如果你想要水费和我用的两管洗发露，我也可以补上？”  
库·丘林说：“得了吧，我还没穷到那种地步。”  
卫宫和他一起站起来，走到门口，“那么你睡哪儿？沙发？”  
“楼下有个折叠床，我睡习惯了，还可以守夜。”他说，“晚安，祝你好梦。哦，对了，早餐每天九点供应，别起得太早，一定要好好睡一觉，希腊人不喜欢早起。”

tbc.


End file.
